The Bet (Calzona)
by GreysGayLove
Summary: Callie and Arizona have to stay away from sexing eachother via a bet


Summary: Callie and Arizona have to stay away from sexing eachother via a bet.

Author: GreysGayLove

Disclaimer: I dont own nething just being creative with Shonda's characters. Calzona forever!

Author Note: My first fanfic. Hope yu enjoy! »Review«

Chapter 1

Ay dios mio Dimples! Callie screams out in ecstacy. With both her hands wrapped in Arizona's blonde curls. I'm so close baby. Taking advantage of their mini break after a very successful surgery they were both in on. God I love your tongue on my clit Ari.

Arizona knowing her wife could orgasm at any moment switches tactics. Well let's see how much you enjoy my fingers. Callie a lil annoyed at the lost of Arizona's tongue quickly recovers once she feels the fingers that she's become so accostomed to.

Fuck yesss. Moans Callie as sweat encompasses her body. That's it my raven haired beauty cum for me, all over my fuckin fingers. I want u screaming my name. Its not long before Callie reaches that point. A-Ari I'm..I'm cumming. Fuck Arizonaaaa!

Arizona waits till her flustered counterpart comes down from her orgasm induced love coma before removing her fingers then climbs up her wifes body making sure to give her butterfly kisses along the way. When she reaches her face she looks deeply into her eyes I love you Calliope. Returning the kiss Callie simply states I love you to Dimples.

10 minz later

After gathering their clothes so they can get back to their duties as badass ortho goddess and mcpeky the peds surgeon they head to the on-call room door hand and hand but once opened they get the shock of their lives. Standing outside the door is Mark, Teddy, and Christina holding up sheets of paper with numbers written on it.

Great show ladies. Speaks Mark. Definitely got me turned on. Arizona sends him a death glare. Mark being Mark completely ignores it. I'm giving you guys an 8. Then he struts off smirking. Well hey I admit I was turned on myself mmm maybe I should speak the vagina monologues. Callie and Arizona just stare at Teddy dumbstruck. Teddy jus shrugs it off. A 10 from me guys. Just then her pager goes off. Gotta go ladies. I live with you so I'm not impressed u get a 5 from me says Christina. A five questions Arizona somewhat disgustedly. It was actually a 4 till u got with the dirty talk. See you later bitches.

Arizona looks directly at Callie. Can you believe they did that? I mean how did they know? And what the hell was Christina thinking with that 5, living together or not we are sexy, hott, nd frankly beasts in the sheets. Callie just laughs grabbing the blondes hand. Come on let's get some food, were gonna need the energy for tonight. Callie says suggestively ending with a peck on Arizona's lips.

Next day SGMW (lunch time)

Callie, Arizona, Teddy, and Mark are sitting at their table eating the cafeteria food they hate so much jus shooting the shit about surgeries and other things. When Mark switches the conversation to a more interesting topic. So you ladies giving us another show today or will we have to occupy our time with surgeries? Teddy begins to chuckle when she notices Arizona staring at her she covers it with a cough. Real smooth oh bestfriend of mine. And suck it mark she says setting her sights on him. Hey that's Callie's line says Mark in response. Arizona simply stares at Callie then Callie looks to Mark. Suck it Sloan.

Teddy takes the oppurtunity to interrupt. Don't get mad at us cause u can't keep ur hands to urselves. That's right Altman, sing it. Mark says in complete agreement. We can keep our hands to ourselves, but were newlyweds and we love to love on eachother. That's right baby tell em. Callie says a little to loudly but no one at the other table seems to notice.

Wanna bet? Mark asks. Teddy raises her eyebrow in interest. I'm sorry can you repeat that Mark. I'm sure you heard me Robbins. Since your so sure you and Callie can keep ur fingers to yourselves then let's make it bet. Now its Callies turn to speak up. Mark our sex life is not for bets. She says throwing a slice of cucumber at him from her salad which he quickly deflects.

What do u think Altman sound scared to you to huh? Teddy justs laughs then speaks up. Hey guys its okay if Marks right ya know, not everyone has self control. Teddy looks toward Mark then gives him a low five under the table. I have self control Arizona says plainly but when Teddy and Callie begins laughing she gets a little frustrated. I do; Callie on the otherhand not so much. Um...I have self control coming out of bottom. Now its Mark and Arizonas time to laugh. Just then Christina, Owen, nd Karev joined the table. What's so funny asks Karev. Mark takes the lead on explainin things.

Well Teddy nd I bet Cal nd Blondie that they couldn't keep their hands off one another for a week. Everyone at the table laughs but Callie nd Arizona. But I think things just got a little more interesting. How so? Owen puts in his two cents and speak. Well both of em says that the other has no self control so they will lose the bet. So now I'm thinking we should bet on who can last the longest without givin in. Mark ur a genius thats a much better bet. So ladies we got a deal? Both Callie and Arizona look towards one another then to everyone else. Both speak at the same time. Deal!

Okay first things first who you guys betting on? Mark questions the group cause my money is on Blondie. Callie almost chokes on her bottle water. Are you serious Mark ur my bestfriend nd u bet against me. Calliope sweety its not his fault he knows u have no self control. She finishes her statement smiling.

Mark gets everyone elses bets with Teddy, Karev and Owen going for Callie nd Christina, and Mark going for Arizona. They decide losers gotta buy winner Tequila shots for two weeks.

Rules

(Mark): you can't stay with eachother in the same apartment while this bet goes on.

(Teddy): no kissing or touchy feely crap cause we all know where that leads.

(Christina): no whining or complaining

Callie you can stay with me being where on the same side of things nd Arizona can stay put with Christina. Sounds good to me but I just have one request. Callie interjects. And that is Christina responds boredly. This bet starts tomorrow cause I fully intend on getting freaky with dimples here all night long. Arizona attempts to whisper in Callies ear. How about we start right now. Christina puts her finger to her mouth faking a gag. Let the poundcaking commence Teddy says with a wink.

The love birds get up to leave but as their heading towards the exit they hear Mark yell we'll be waiting outside the door with our scores once ur done.

Authors Note: Next chapter will be up soon guys. Please review also any input yu have im happy to receive.


End file.
